teamfourstarfandomcom-20200216-history
LAKIGR
"FARE THEE WELL, LESSER CHAMPION! LAKIGR IS THE TRUE POKEMON CHAMPION!!!" - LAKIGR to NUTSACK LAKIGR (ラキーグル, Rakiiguru) is the 10 year-old main protagonist from Pallet Town of Team Four Star's Pokémon Leaf Green NUZLOCKE and anti-villain of the sequel. His name is an amalgamation of the first two letters of his creators' names, La'nipator, '''Ki'rran, and 'Gr'ant. Appearance LAKIGR has slightly below average height making him seem a bit short along with a fairly pale skin tone as white as snow but also looks smart and handsome, he wears a Green and White hat resembling Ash's original hat but with the Team Four Star logo (it was later partially erased since he went rogue). His Jet Black Spiky Hair is similar to Ash's but he has a large bang followed by a smaller bang hanging in the front and long thin eyebrows. He has Sharp fully-outlined Black Eyes (Red when he is very emotional since he learned some psychic abilities from Sabrina) like that of a Saiyan and wears a Green Sleeve-less White Collared Jacket with a White Trim Unzipped, Black Leotard underneath, Yellow Backpack, and White Gloves resembling Vegeta's along with Dark Blue Jeans and Green Sneakers. After his 2-year training period on Mt. Silver, LAKIGR became more muscular for a 12 year-old, and like STRIKER, he attained some battle scars on his body. During his time in the Alola Region, LAKIGR switches from his Green Jacket to a Green and White Short-Sleeved Shirt with the Green ''Number 16'' in the center of it. Personality While LAKIGR was an average young boy, but a BRILLIANT Trainer who loved all of his Pokemon and always dreamed of forming a team, having the passion to go on a quest to become the strongest Champion in the Kanto Region. His character is that of a puppet which was molded by his creators, ''"Punish the weak. Promote the strong."'' Their voices (Lani, Kirran, and Grant) echoed in his head for months on end. Because of this not only are his Pokemon monsters but LAKIGR as well, punishing dead Pokemon with the hydraulic press turning him into a ruthless Cold-Blooded sociopath. When he looks into a mirror, all he sees is his alter ego, an insane/monsterous version of himself, more obsessed than ever to become the strongest. After breaking out of their mind control and filled with conviction, the sadistic LAKIGR's goal is to exact revenge; make his creators suffer by making them watch their precious Pokemon die on Mt. Silver. He does sympathize with his wife Sabrina as both are victims who have been subjected to multiple personalities in their heads. While he's Honorable, Prideful, Sly, Tactical, he's been known to constantly act condescending towards people he underestimates and pragmatic to people he overestimates. While LAKIGR has his dour traits and sadism, he usually smiles when he is being condescending, promoting his strong team members, or with Sabrina. LAKIGR and NUTSACK were rivals since they were newborn babies (LAKIGR would wear the Green color scheme to NUTSACK's Red color scheme) having physically fought each other, and LAKIGR always coming out on top condemning his rival to be an idiotic joke. He made fun of NUTSACK because of his name and his inability to love his Pokemon though he was enraged when he found out NUTSACK freed BEEZY. He has passion for gambling at the Game Corner and will spend hours doing so. Family '''Mom: LAKIGR's mom, as over protective of him (justified as LAKIGR wasn't raised with a father of father figure) as she was she let's her son leave on a journey blissfully unaware of the voices in his head after being convinced by the television, she resides in Pallet Town. 2 years later she wonders where her 12 year-old son is during the Soul Silver NUZLOCKE. After LAKIGR's defeat by TANTOR and MR. STAKE, she was fucked by HUX. Sabrina: '''LAKIGR's wife, as confirmed in Episode 39 of the Leaf Green NUZLOCKE since Sabrina used Future Sight and her future "looked bright." Before the fight with TANTOR, LAKIGR went to visit Sabrina about plans after the fight like vacationing in Alola. Power LAKIGR's physical strength surpasses that of the average twelve year-old after two years of training on Mt. Silver. He additionally has some psychic abilities taught to him by Sabrina. Team LAKIGR while a hardcore sadist and monster is still efficient, he formed his traitorous and rogue Pokemon Team specifically to cover weaknesses enemies would use to their advantage. After defeating their opponents, they proceed to cannibalize the Pokemon since they are Cannibals. '''STRIKER♂: (Starter, LAKIGR's Charizard that he received as a Charmander from the beginning, considered The Overrated Fire Lizard by everyone much to his chagrin, always wanting to fight and covered with battle scars, blood knight, obsessed with fire to the point of being a pyromaniac, his best friend (and first friend aside from LAKIGR) is SCATATTACK being the Goku to SCATATTACK's Krillin, Sole Survivor of Brock as a Charmeleon, tied with BUTTDORK in speed, mimics his trainer (an example is when they both tend to cross their arms), loves attacking with actual Flamethrowers, The Quiet Enforcer very motivated to fight for LAKIGR and will in to sacrifice his life for him after experiencing so much pain (mainly thanks to Brock), shows no mercy to any foe, seeks more strength so he and others won't go through the suffering he has went through) Type: Fire/Flying Ability: Blaze Moveset: Flamethrower, Overheat, Metal Claw/Brick Break, Fly WANDA♀: (LAKIGR's Gyarados, bought from the wandering salesman as a Magikarp, powerhouse, named after A Fish Named Wanda and the character from The Fairly OddParents!, likes BORK LASER eventually becoming an item, monster of the group, loves to devour her enemies, her titles Legendary Bird Slayer and Devourer of Gods are due to her consuming Moltres thus gaining the fiery wings and tail, has white whiskers, long eyelashes, bow, earrings, a sports bra, and Red sports shorts due to being female) (Nicknamed WANDA ROUSEY, after her incredible feats) Type: Water/Flying Ability: Intimidate Moveset: Secret Power, Hyper Beam, Bite, Surf SANDREW♂: (LAKIGR's Sandslash, caught as a Sandshrew, the favorite of the team, Jerk Ass; owns a Killer Yo-Yo, a Katana, and Sunglasses, badass, a Sith Lord, Samurai, likes Light Sabers, likes to see the blood of his foes, his claws are rust colored and coated with the blood of his enemies, likes killing, his title Legendary Bird Slayer is due to him consuming Zapdos thus gaining the electrifying wings and tail, likes using Dig to dig holes in buildings and caverns, the not so talkative jerkass that typically speaks a few words per sentence) Type: Ground Ability: Sand Veil Moveset: Slash (S.N.A.B. Same Name Attack Bonus), Rock Slide, Earthquake, Toxic BORK LASER♂: (LAKIGR's Snorlax, caught when he was blocking LAKIGR's path, powerhouse, incredible wall, badass especially with those Bork Lasers, likes WANDA eventually becoming an item, monster and Leader of the group, likes sleeping, a professional Heavyweight Wrestler and Headbutter of Headbutt City, his motto is "Eat, Sleep, Conquer, Repeat,", Shadow Balls are formed from the dead Pokemon he killed, wears Black gloves, likes Jimmy Johns and wears their shorts, likes Skulls, has a Sword Tattoo on his round belly, has a kid names Born Jr. who is with Larenti) Type: Normal Item: Leftovers Ability: Thick Fat Moveset: BORRRRK LLLLAASSSERRRR!!! (Hyper Beam), Body Slam, Double Team, Shadow Ball JOHNNYCASH♂: (LAKIGR's Dragonite, bought from the Game Corner as a Dratini, same name as Johnny Cash, most level-headed of the team after training his mind to fight off illusions so he doesn't easily flinch or get confused, powerhouse, wears sunglasses, likes to play with his guitar and knows songs he can play though it's slightly difficult to play them, has had his nature changed, chill, relaxed, cool, calm and collected, very down to earth, likes acorns) Type: Dragon/Flying Item: Leftovers Ability: Inner Focus Moveset: Thunder Wave, Outrage, Ice Beam, Surf BUTTDORK♂: (LAKIGR's Raichu, caught as a Pikachu, blind so he wears a black blindfold over his eyes as when he was a Pikachu they were pecked away by a Dodrio, his title Legendary Bird Slayer is due to him consuming Articuno thus gaining the shivering icy wings and tail, badass, tied with STRIKER in speed, newest member of the team, martial artist, likes training with boulders and meditating, always itching for a fight and has enhanced senses despite his blindness, used swords to carve opponents eyes out since they can see and he can't) Type: Electric Ability: Static Moveset: Thunderbolt, Strength, Thunder Wave, Brick Break/Rock Smash TANTOR V.S. LAKIGR: The Journey TANTOR Vs LAKIGR is the main fight of Pokémon Soul Silver NUZLOCKE. It began with the (mostly) normal Pokemon Trainer LAKIGR becoming the NUZLOCKE Champion, while he gained huge success, it came at a cost, he was turned into a psychopath by 3 voices and was forced to kill weak Pokemon who died. After breaking out of the voices' control over him and escaping them for 2 years protecting his Pokemon... his most trusted friends from STRIKER to BUTTDORK, he seeked revenge making sure the voices experience what he went through during Pokémon Leaf Green NUZLOCKE. This caused LAKIGR to distance himself from his mom in Pallet Town, travel to Mt. Silver where he went through vigorous training, and people to lose contact with him not knowing where he is. The only person that did know and who he still regularly visits is his wife Sabrina. The voices then decided to have the 28 year-old TANTOR annihilate the mistake they created. However TANTOR himself has suffered from his own problems; for a kid who simply liked going on adventures he has the strained relationship with his mother and father, the loss of his sister at the Slowpoke Well, and as a result of his past, having the mind of a Pokemon, permanently. He suffered from being bullied by every kid because of these things (except for Lyra) until he got his justice by bullying them, and considered to join Team Rocket. He didn't care for others but himself, he was thought to never change, but this was proven horrendously incorrect after TANTOR's meeting with MR. STAKE. At first TANTOR disliked MR. STAKE repeatedly telling him to "SHUT UP!" since he hated how happy MR. STAKE always was despite TANTOR's horrible past, he wanted to catch more Pokemon he liked more and have MR. STAKE die in his battles. But then after the losses of the Pokemon he liked more (even calling them his children), and MR. STAKE not dying despite the multiple times his life was risked for his trainer, TANTOR was saddened by this and then buried the deceased, he realized his Pokemon were his family he loved and trusted the most and has always been there for him, especially MR. STAKE who helped him the most on his quest and keeping his ever-lasting smile since the start. When LAKIGR found out about TANTOR who the voices have used to puppet with the intent to defeat him, he trained to make them suffer about the deaths of their treasured Pokemon, TANTOR did the same with the goal to defeat LAKIGR to stop him from hurting his Pokemon since they were the only family he had and loved after his other members died early on. Both of them settling this feud at the peak of Mt. Silver. Larenti V.S. LAKIGR: The Vacation LAKIGR returns in Pokémon Moon NUZLOCKE to do battle with TANTOR's son Larenti at the Battle Tree. Trivia *LAKIGR is the first and only TFS protagonist to go rogue. *LAKIGR is only TFS Pokemon protagonist to reappear as an obstacle for the main protagonist to fight. *While LAKIGR is the first NUZLOCKE protagonist created, Maqubi is one of the first protagonists in the TFS NUZLOCKE Timeline. Maqubi starts after Kilchan. *LAKIGR and RYFUBA and are the only NUZLOCKE Protagonists that have the Four-Star Balls on their hats. *LAKIGR appears in The Dating World of Team Four Star Gaming Dating Sim, a downloadable game by WonderGamer101. *LAKIGR was able to marry Sabrina at a young age of 10, this means either the age to get married is different where he comes from, or it was a secret marriage (however, knowing TeamFourStar's storytelling; it was probably both). *When LAKIGR battled against Larenti, the only Pokemon he still had from his battle against TANTOR was Striker and Bork Laser. Many people prefer to imagine that his team is identical to his in the previous battle. Regardless, this proves that once he broke free TFS' control, LAKIGR began to revive and care for his Pokemon. Category:Pokemon Category:Leaf Green Category:NUZLOCKE Category:Soul Silver Category:Moon Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Former Villains Category:Dicks Category:Team Four Star Category:Champions Category:Main Villains Category:Pricks Category:Assholes Category:Pokemon Trainers